Prisión Invisible
by Vetinari Var Emreis
Summary: Ambientado después del final de TW2. Nilfgaard prepara una tercera guerra con los Reinos del Norte, ahora que son más vulnerables que nunca dada las muertes de los Reyes Demawed y Foltest; sin olvidar el descubrimiento de la logia de las hechieras. El Norte es un caos y el Sur se levantará para bailar sobre los túmulos de sus enemigos. Y algo más tendrá lugar. Oc characters.
1. zdrajca

**Capitulo Primero: ZDRAJCA**

* * *

Aenyeweddien pertenecía a ese treinta por ciento de personas de raza elfica que residían en el gran imperio Nilfgaardiano. Su gran inteligencia, perseverancia y saber estar, le abrieron un hueco dentro del propio palacio real; haciéndola encargada del departamento de historiología nilfgaardiana. A la elfa de joven aspecto, pero que seguramente contaba con más años de los que aparentaba, gustaba de leer en su tiempo libre, y si se encontraba en un momento de inspiración, componer alguna cancioncilla con su caramillo; del cual, nunca se apartaba. En muy pocas ocasiones solía salir al aire libre. Su felicidad residía dentro de todos aquellos volúmenes polvorientos llenos de historias, leyendas y cuentos de diversos orígenes. ¿Qué le podía ofrecer el mundo fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes? Nada, absolutamente nada; o por lo menos eso era lo que siempre pensaba. Pese a que el emperador gobernaba el imperio con mano férrea y lo controlaba todo atándolo en corto; era humano y como tal, era imposible que pudiese difuminar las disfrazadas miradas de recelo y petulancia que la raza humana lanzaba a ese pequeño porcentaje de población elfica. Nunca hubo problemas entre ambas razas porque las dos eran muy conscientes de lo que les esperaba si se levantaban en armas posicionando la supuesta superioridad de una etnia frente a la otra. Ponerse en el punto de mira de Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd, de la llama blanca que baila sobre los túmulos de sus enemigos, del emperador Emhyr Var Emreis, era directamente la peor elección que un ser con autonomía propia podía hacer en su corta o larga existencia. No, la vida exterior no era para ella. Pero por una imposición del destino o un golpe del aburrido azar, un buen día, uno tan parecido al de ayer, pero tan diferente al de mañana, se decidió a respirar aire fresco.

Respiró hondo y feliz al decidir salir de su despacho. Era aún muy temprano, por lo que su felicidad se vio magnificada por el hecho de no tener que tropezarse con criadas o soldados. Bueno, algunas personas sí que había despiertas, pero no del tipo que se fijan en elfa con el cabello rojo y ardiente como el fuego y letradas capaces de dejar desnudas a los eruditos más destacados de la nobleza.

Los jardines parecían el lugar más apropiado para un breve descanso. Estaba aislado, la paz te inundaba y era tan bello como las ruinas elficas en sus buenos días pasados. Si, ese era el lugar perfecto. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda se reflejaron en el agua del estanque, donde una perca nadaba sabiéndose la reina o rey del estanque. ‹‹Que fácil es la vida de un pez. Solo nadan, nadan y nadan. Que sencilla preocupación solo tener el problema de la barrera de cemento. Quien fuera un pez para vivir libre››. Observó con indiferencia aquella estatua del pelicano que se estaba desgarrando el pecho para alimentar con su sangre a sus crías, y solo un poco después, llevó el caramillo a sus tiernos labios habidos por conocer el desconocimiento del arte melódico de su propio ser y comenzó a tocar.

Las notas zumbaron en el aire con sonidos dulces, armónicos y terriblemente tristes; igual que una mariposa que revolotea sobre el cadáver de su compañera recientemente asesinada por la mano del hombre. ‹‹No habrá quien pueda mi espíritu quebrar; vencer mi alma, ni mi fe…››. Tuvo que dejar de tocar y retirarse con la mano la sensación ilusoria de una lagrima recorriéndole la mejilla. La boquilla del caramillo volvió a hacer contacto con sus labios, pero en esta ocasión ninguna melancólica nota se desprendió del instrumento. No porque la musa le abandonara, sino porque el cruel destino le hizo partícipe involuntaria de una conversación que llamaba a la exterminación.

Sigilosa como la sombra del viento se arrastró hasta un lugar más escondido y escuchó. Escuchó y tembló de pánico.

—Dos veces entramos en guerra. Dos veces salimos derrotados. Dos veces nos han humillado–declaraba de espaldas a Aenyeweddien, la inequívoca voz imperial del emperador–no habrá una tercera. Esta vez haremos las cosas bien y las haremos al modo Nilfgaardiano.

— ¿Su majestad imperial está seguro de lo que quiere hacer?

Quien hablaba, Aenyeweddien no lo conocía. Por sus ropas se podía saber que era alguien con un cargo ciertamente importante. Y por el gesto que asomó en su rostro, cualquiera que lo viese sabría que el emperador le había obsequiado con una de sus pocas amistosas miradas, pues el que acababa de preguntar, rápidamente agachó la cabeza de manera sumisa.

—Señor Leuvaarden–enfatizó Emhyr–un emperador no tiene que repetir las cosas dos veces; porque un emperador habla siempre con la más absoluta claridad.

—Sí, su majestad imperial–se disculpó Leuvaarden con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza–Todo está absolutamente claro. Aniquilar sin piedad a todos los norteños…sin exclusión

—"Aniquilar" es una palabra demasiado brusca; es más correcto decir pacificar y corregir

Una bandada de pájaros interrumpió la conversación, haciéndose los dueños de la atención de los dos hombres durante unos momentos.

—Por si no te ha quedado claro todavía, volveré a repetirlo. Pero por vuestro bien Leuvaarden, no agotéis mi paciencia–continuó el emperador con voz severa–quiero a todos bajo el túmulo de las tumbas. Humanos y no humanos. Eso incluye también a nuestros antiguos aliados los elfos.

— ¿¡Que ha sido eso?!

Sin quererlo, sin poder controlarlo, el caramillo que Aenyeweddien sostenía entre las manos mientras estaba agazapada entre los matorrales, se le escurrió de los dedos. El intrépido artilugio marchó rodando directo a los interlocutores. Terminó por detenerse al lado de la bota del emperador.

—Solo es un caramillo–indicó recogiéndolo del suelo, la llama blanca que baila sobre los túmulos de sus enemigos–se le habrá caído a algún niño

— ¿A estas horas tan tempranas?

—Solo a un niño se le ocurriría ocultarse entre los matorrales, llevando hasta límites insospechados la osadía y la imprudencia que conlleva el espiar a su emperador.

‹‹Estoy perdida››

—Si se me permite la observación majestad imperial, niños, niños son; ellos necios por naturaleza son. Hay que perdonarlos por ello.

—Si…pero no siempre son niños los niños

‹‹Irme. Debo irme y poner sobre aviso a los míos antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ellos…y para mi››. Aguardó escondida unos pocos minutos más, incluso después de que el emperador y ese tal Leyvaarden, se marcharan. Decidió regresar a su despacho no por el lugar por el que había venido, sino por otro bien distinto. Daria un poco más de rodeo, pero contaba con que por allí no se encontrara con nadie que pudiera demorarla. Evidentemente se equivocaba.

Más allá de los jardines, había dispuesta una zona dedicada a las caballerías. Un recinto rectangular para el entrenamiento de los equinos y sus jinetes; con múltiples obstáculos para saltar y otros que mientras el caballo estaba suspendido en el aire, de la nada salían soldados armados que el jinete debía eliminar a golpe de espada o lanza, según el arma que empuñara en ese momento. En ese momento, un jinete se encontraba derribando a un soldado temerio armado con lanza.

‹‹Que no me vea. Que no me vea. Por favor que no me vea››. Imploraba Aenyeweddien pasando frente al circuito, consciente de que era menor trayecto el seguir hacia delante, que volver sobre sus pisadas. ‹‹Por favor. Por favor››.

— ¡Ey, ratilla!–le gritó la voz del jinete. La elfa se detuvo, sonrió y aguardó hasta que desmontara del caballo y saltara la baja cerca de madera, poniéndose a su altura– ¡por el gran sol! ¿Pero que ven mis ojos? La ratilla ha salido de su escondite.

—Si bueno…me apetecía tomar un poco el aire. ¿Es un delito el querer tomar aire Cuivië? ¿Debo estar siempre encerrada para que nadie vea mi estúpida cara elfica?

Cuivië aep avathar era una de las pocas amistades con las que Aenyeweddien contaba. Su férrea devoción por el emperador, que se traducía por un amor secreto hacia él, le había llevado a liderar su propio pequeño comando. Solo eran cinco, pero sumamente eficientes. Nunca preguntaban los motivos de sus misiones especiales, pues solo necesitaban saber cuánto tiempo debían retener un lugar o cuánto tiempo debían emplear en sus asaltos e interrogatorios. Por ello, eran conocidos como "Los Perros del Emperador" y cada uno de ellos, tenían su propio sobrenombre específico.

—Tranquilízate, quieres. ¿Qué diantres te pasa ratilla? ¿Has tenido una falta ortográfica o qué?

‹‹No, no he tenido ninguna falta ortográfica. Es solo que tu amado emperador quiere matar a mi gente y encima tiene mi caramillo››.

—Perdóname–dijo en lugar de aquello que pensaba realmente–he dormido poco y eso trastorna mis neuronas. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Tan pronto entrenando? ¿Es que quieres que el emperador te vea? Tal vez así, pienses que viendo su profesionalidad y dedicación te ascienda a escolta personal ¿eh? Tener que estar con él día y noche; incluso al otro lado de la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Así sería más fácil violarlo

Las dos se rieron con efusividad. Una de ellas sabiendo que nunca volverían a hacerlo, y la otra, confiada de que habría muchos momentos como aquellos. Después de intercambiar unas pocas frases más, cada una volvió a su trabajo. La soldado a su caballo y la erudita elfica, a su despacho dispuesta a hacer las maletas.

Ya tenía todo su equipaje guardado y esperándola al lado de la puerta. Solo entonces, cuando se disponía a atravesarla se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. Se supone que no debería llamar la atención y no se le había ocurrido mejor manera para ello, que querer salir con todas sus pertenencias. ‹‹Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida››. Se marcharía con lo puesto, con dinero y con una mochila donde guardar provisiones para el camino. En las cuadras, de los caballos disponibles, decidió tomar prestadas las riendas de una yegua baya de raza elfica. Requería de velocidad, y no existía animal más veloz que los de sangre elfica.

—Vamos bonita–dijo acariciándole el lomo–es hora de salir de la madriguera antes de que los lobos se den cuenta y los perros nos saquen la piel a tiras.

Y el adiós llegó. En Nilfgaard nació, en Nilfgaard se crio, pero esos nifgaardianos no eran su familia, su gente. Los elfos, solo con los elfos pueden estar. Por eso Aenyeweddien emprendió la misión más difícil de su vida; dejar atrás todo lo que conocía y enrolarse a unas tierras desconocidas, con personas más desconocidas aun, solo por el ideal de su sangre. Por la supervivencia, por la unidad porque … Thinna i ardhon.


	2. Misja

**Capitulo Segundo: Misja**

* * *

Después del entrenamiento en el recinto de las caballerías, Cuivië aep avathar llevó a su corcel a los establos. Allí, le aguardaba un hombre con los brazos cruzados y apoyado de espaldas al poste central del cobertizo. No era demasiado alto, pues apenas le superaba en media cabeza. Pero lo que más destacaba de él, eran sus ojos grises de terrible mirada lasciva. Sonrió al ver entrar a la jinete y ella, con los ojos en blanco, suspiro teatralmente. En silencio, guardó al caballo es su habitáculo y le cepilló las crines mientras el equino comía heno.

—Quite esa cara de mojigato, teniente–citó, colocándose frente al hombre

—Pero si es la única que tengo, mi comandante–se excusó el individuo sonriente

—Ups! Es cierto. Me había olvidado de que el día que repartieron las getas, llegaste el último

Cuivië golpeó cariñosamente el morro del caballo, quien había relinchado clamando la atención de su dueña. Posteriormente, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa de montar. El ambiente era tranquilo, hasta que el teniente decidió que era hora de tremolar con su facultad para ser pestilente.

—Sabes Cuivy…esta misma mañana me he hecho una paja pensando en ti

El teniente se acercó por la espalda de la comandante, le rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura acercándola hacia él y muy, muy despacio comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón. A medida que lo hacía, su respiración aumentaba como un estertor. Ella, ladeó el rostro quedando los labios de ambos muy juntos. El aire quemaba, pero no más que los alientos de los dos sujetos. Se palpaba esa tensión controlada de dos animales hambrientos por las entrañas calientes y palpitantes del otro. Solamente, que la hambruna de la comandante, era muy distinta a la del teniente.

—Comandante…–continuó el teniendo tendiendo unos besos devoradores por el cuello de sus superior, y sin olvidarse de las ataduras de los pantalones con los que seguía forcejeando sin resultado–… ¿Por qué no me concede una buena jodienda? Venga, los dos lo deseamos. Uno rápido.

—Mi teniente–dijo con aparente calma; a la vez que detenía la mano de su cuasi acosador que se había internado por dentro de su ropa, camino de explorar su zona erógena– guarde esas manos en los bolsillos y la lengua en la boca. Por mucho que lo intente, entre usted y yo, no habrá jodienda alguna…ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

— ¿Por qué sois tan mala conmigo, comandante?–preguntó mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda–Si soy un perrito muy leal.

—No me va la zoofilia

El teniente resopló resignado, pero sin perder la sonrisa de la boca. Los dos se separaron y se colocaron las ropas. Al teniente Adam Paldine, miembro de los perros del emperador, se le conocía también bajo el sobrenombre de "el perro follador", por algo más que evidente. Aquella situación era todo un juego para ellos. El teniente siempre intentaba hacer gala de su apodo con la comandante, pero de manera amistosa. Se conocían desde niños, eran casi como hermanos. Una gran amistad les unía, pese a los enfermizos deseos morbosos de Paldine.

—Conste que dejo de insistir por motivos profesionales, Cuivy.

—No me cabe la menor de las dudas. Entonces, que…a que se debe esta siempre agradable visita

—El emperador requiere nuestra presencia–al nombrar la palabra "emperador", lo dijo bien recalcado y con voz empalagosa–Mira, mira, te lo repito. El em-peeeee-raaa-dooor..

—Que sí, que sí, que te he odio–lo cortó haciendo aspavientos con las manos. El teniente se reía. –primero deberé cambiarme de ropa; no me voy a presentar ante Emhyr llena de polvo

—Pero mírala, si la lo llama por el nombre de pila. Mmm pooolvo

—Ag, cállate!

El salón del trono estaba vacío, a la evidente excepción del emperador. Emhyr Var Emreis esperaba informalmente con las manos entrelazadas y apoyadas sobre uno de los reposabrazos, mientras que por encima del otro, reposaba una pierna.

‹‹Que posición tan sugerente›› pensó Cuivië aep avathar tras detenerse junto con el teniente en mitad de la sala. Con una mirada de soslayo, captó el brillo travieso en los ojos de Paldine. ‹‹Está rezongando de diversión. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, empezará a tocarme las narices››.

—Más cerca–ordenó sin violencia el emperador, acompañando la orden con el sutil movimiento de una mano

Obedecieron sin demora. Cada pasado que daban resonaba en la vacía sala como un golpe de tambor. Se detuvieron a dos pasos de la escalinata que ascendía directamente al trono.

—Majestad imperial–saludaron teniente y comandante haciendo una genuflexión

El emperador se levantó y descendió lentamente los cinco escalones. Con las manos detrás de la espalda, dio una vuelta alrededor de sus dos subordinados antes de colocarse frente a ellos. Cuando pasaba al lado y por detrás de ella, pudo percibir su fresco aroma ‹‹Huele a agua de montaña y menta cítrica. Para comérselo ja,ja,ja››.

—Mis perros–habló el emperador después de una larga pausa–mis leales perros. ¿Debería poneros una correa, pasearos por ahí y dejaros dormir al pie de mi cama?–en el rostro de Emhyr Var Emreis se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa–sí que hacéis gala de la graciosa comparativa que hacen los demás miembros del ejército. Respecto a los apodos individuales mejor no hablar. ¿Verdad Paldine?–el emperador pasó la vista del teniente a la comandante y de la comandante al teniente. Mantuvo otra corta pero larga espera antes de proseguir con su discurso. Ambos subordinados, sabían que al emperador gustaba de los monólogos. Y que dichos monólogos los consideraba conversaciones, y las conversaciones como honor y muestra de confianza. Por ello, aguardaron con paciencia a que el ciclo de monologo conversacional, continuara y terminara–no os preocupéis, no os he hecho llamar para que dejéis de hacer vuestras grotescas fantasías enfermas. ¿Qué clase de amo seria si no dejo que mis perros se diviertan un poco mientras cumplen fielmente y sin quejas las ordenes?

Justo en ese momento, las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron. Solo cuando la persona en cuestión se aproximó a Cuivië, supo quién era. Olía a muguetes. ‹‹La emperatriz››. Los subordinados realizaron otra genuflexión como dictaminaban las leyes. Al alzar la cabeza, la joven muchacha de tristes pero brillantes ojos verdes, estaba agarrada del brazo del emperador; y éste, mantenía delicadamente su mano colocada sobre la de ella. La chica aún se veía a sí misma como una extraña, pero el emperador hacia todo lo posible porque se sintiera a gusto y feliz. ‹‹Y después dicen que es un tirano sin corazón››.

—Querida–continuó el emperador con un tono nunca visto antes en presencia de subordinados–permíteme que te presente al teniente Adam Paldine y la comandante Cuivië aep avathar. Ellos dos están al mando de una singular compañía de soldados. Los llaman "los perros del emperador". Estoy casi seguro de que si les ordeno que vayan a la guerra armados con escobas y cacerolas, irían sin miramientos ¿y por qué? Porque son perros, son animales y como tales, solo saben obedecer; no tienen lo que se llama iniciativa propia. Otros dirían que son estúpidos por no saber actuar por sí mismos, pero yo quería mía, se apreciar esa predisposición ciega. Estáis especializados en encontrar, cazar, interrogar y matar objetivos determinados. Bien, tengo algo para vosotros. –se llevó la mano al interior del pecho y sacó dos objetos. Una carta y un caramillo. Lo primero que le entregó a la comandante, fue el instrumento musical–¿sabes lo que es esto?

Sabía que el hombre que la miraba a los ojos no soportaba que nadie alardeara en su presencia de elocuencia, así que sólo comentó los hechos

—Un caramillo.

—Míralo más de cerca; verás que no es uno cualquiera. ¿Lo reconoces, no es cierto? Os ahorraré un poco de trabajo y os diré que la dueña de ese caramillo se ha ido de Nilfgaard ¿Es necesario que exprese lo que quiero que mis buenos perros hagan?–Cuivië negó con la cabeza. A continuación el emperador le entregó la carga. Sus dedos se rozaron ‹‹Me va a dar un patachungo››–Dentro del sobre encontrareis dos cartas. En la primera figura el nombre de la otra persona que tenéis que eliminar; en la otra, una carta que deberéis entregar a la condesa Anna Henrietta. Querida–dijo mirando a la emperatriz a la cara–ahora soy todo tuyo hasta que los líderes de los ejércitos me reclamen.

Dejaron al emperador y a la emperatriz solos en la sala del trono. El pasillo al otro lado de la gran puerta dorada, aun permanecía solitario. ‹‹Pero que has hecho ratilla ¿Qué has hecho para que el emperador quiera tu cabeza?››. Adam Paldine que caminaba unos pasos por detrás, se colgó de sus hombros para cuchichearle sonidos obscenos al oído.

—Ohhh aaahhuummm emperador ahhh ahhh ooohhh; más fuerte, más fuerte ohhh siii siii aaaaahhh

—¿Los perros serán buenos y se apartaran del medio del camino para que la gente civilizada pueda pasar?–les sorprendió la voz de Emhyr Var Emreis

Con los rostros empalidecidos se apartaron a un lado del pasillo, sin dejar de mirar al suelo avergonzados. Solo recobraron la compostura muchos minutos después. Más por la comandante que por el teniente, pues a Paldine le daba un poco igual el tema.

— ¡Te ha oído, gilipollas! ¡El emperador te ha oído!– recriminó dándole empujones y puñetazos como si el teniente fuese un saco de trigo.  
–¡y deja de reírte, porque te envío al quinto coño de una patada!

— ¿Al quinto? ¿Y qué hay del primero, del segundo, tercero y cuarto coño? Me gustaría pasar antes por ellos.

—Para ya ¿de acuerdo? Déjalo ya, joder. Reúne a los muchachos. En vente minutos frente a las caballerizas; que ya estén preparados para partir.

En vente minutos todos los perros del emperador, esperaban a la comandante montados en sus corceles de guerra; con las espadas preparadas, y las negras armaduras y los cascos con alas de ave de rapiña bien brillantes. Todos estaban allí; Adam Paldine, Jacek Nairel, Rahel Ralthây y Tadeus var Vinnat.

—Muy bien muchachos–empezó la comandante subiendo al corcel, situado en medio de los otros cuatro–tenemos trabajo que hacer. Primera parada a Toussaint y luego…a cazar. Porque…–se giró y miró con liderazgo a sus compañeros–¿¡Quiénes somos?!

— ¡Los perros del emperador!–respondieron al unísono con los puños en alto

— ¿¡Y qué hacemos?!

— ¡Matar!, ¡Matar!, ¡Matar!

La cacería estaba servida. Había comenzado el juego del gato y el ratón. Aunque en esta ocasión, tales gatos no existían. Detrás de un pequeño y elfico ratoncillo de biblioteca, iban cinco perros con colmillos y garras afiladas.


End file.
